


sign your letters with my last name

by jayisokayy



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which mr. numbers has trouble learning the important things in sign language such as hot blonde guy and i love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sign your letters with my last name

**Author's Note:**

> To my Sarah  
> Fuck you for getting me into Fargo.  
> I hate you  
> I love you  
> I hate you  
> The hot blonde guy is based off of me.  
> I based Numbers' trouble learning off of watching you learn the cup song.  
> Happy anniversary.

When Fargo first assigned Numbers this partner, they didn’t bother to tell him anything about the guy. So it was basically twenty minutes of trying to figure out his name which ended up with Numbers almost killing him before realizing he was deaf and didn’t talk for some reason.

Numbers had to admit, the guy was cute. He had been openly gay for a few years and this guy was majorly not bad. Okay, not bad didn’t cut it. This guy was hot as hell. But the fact that he couldn’t speak was a bit of a problem. Still, Wrench, as he had learned his name through a series of passing paper back and forth between the two, was really open to teaching Numbers American Sign Language.

This proved to be way more challenging than he had originally intended it to be. The alphabet alone took him twenty minutes of clumsy fingers and cussing like a sailor. He was sure that Wrench had laughed at him breathily and turned around. Right. He was doing this to be able to communicate with ~~the cute hit-man~~ his partner. _Wrench is your partner, Numbers,_ he told himself, _and you are a son of a bitch who can’t learn the sign language alphabet._

Eventually, Numbers got sort of okay with sign language. So much so, in fact. that Wrench felt safe to speak to him with sign language in public. And so that’s what they did, Wrench would take him random places to help him practice. _(Or at least that’s what Wrench had said. Numbers was sure that it was actually just to make fun of him. Seeing Wrench’s flawless smile was worth it though. Jesus, is that really all he was thinking of? Where was his pride? Numbers really was gay for this adorable idiot.)_

Today they sat in a coffee shop. Numbers got them both a cup of coffee and Wrench thanked him before taking a small sip. Suddenly, a blonde guy no older than thirty walked in and instantly caught Wrench’s attention. _(So he was gay too. Or bisexual. Whatever, at least he was interested in men. Score for team Numbers.)_ Numbers turned around, feeling like someone had hit on his boyfriend instead of his buddy being interested in another man. Wrench laughed behind him, but when Numbers turned around he looked as innocent as a virgin. At least that got Wrench to stop staring at the guy’s ass. But why did it get Wrench to stop staring at the guy’s ass? It’s not like they were a couple or anything.

 _Bad thoughts, Numbers._ He thought to himself, _Don’t develop feelings for this guy. Feelings are bad. Feelings get you killed._

Numbers had practiced this a million times in the mirror just to make sure he didn’t get it wrong. That’d be embarrassing, and even more so than when he had to ask Wrench to teach him. _(“Why?” His partner had asked, “So that you can go hit on the blonde guy we saw at the coffee shop a few days ago?” Numbers had turned a very bright shade of red, very much resembling a tomato. It was bad, to say the least.)_

However now was not the time to dwell on past experiences. Show time, now or never, some other stupid idiom. He walked out of the bathroom and found his partner reading a newspaper, most likely trying to find the man Fargo had them going after. He shakily walked over and tapped Wrench on the shoulder. The taller of the two looked up at him, considering the fact that he was laying down like he was waiting to be painted like a French girl, _(Not that Numbers would mind,)_ and sat up. “What’s the matter?” He signed, looking genuinely considered for his partner’s metal and/or physical state.

Numbers took a deep breath and shakily held up the sign for I love you.

There wasn’t much of a reason to talk after that.

After that, Numbers actually became quite experienced at sign language. The only time he was nervous about it was, well, today. He knew that it was dumb and that Wrench would most likely say yes because he was Wrench and Wrench would jump off of a burning building into a shark tank if Numbers asked him to, but there was still that tiny little chance that he would say no and then what would Numbers do with himself?

Die in a hole of embarrassment, that’s what.

Still, he had to take the risk. He practiced the speech many times, mostly to himself and everyone in a local starbucks between ten and midnight, but he was still really nervous. It was a long speech. Why did he write such a long speech?

Oh right, because Wrench was a sap. Ugh.

He sat next to Wrench who was watching the local news on their bed and tapped him. Wrench paused the news, (Necessary when you’re deaf and actually want to watch the news,) and looked over to Numbers, “Are you okay, love?” He signed slowly, “You seem sick. Although you never get sick.”

“I-” Numbers paused and looked Wrench in the eyes. He could see the panic and worry in his eyes, which made him feel horrible. He never wanted to worry his partner, “I need to ask you something. I’m sorry if I mess up.”

Wrench smiled lightly and shook his head, “I don’t mind.”

Numbers took in a deep breath.

“You are all I have. You are beautiful and wonderful. Before you came along I was a miserable little guy with anger problems. Now I’m a happy little guy with anger problems.” Wrench laughed softly at that, “You are my all. I know I’ve said that already but I’d say it again and I’ll say it five million times. I love you so much. Will you-” He paused and closed his eyes, racking his brain before giving up. “I’m so sorry. Can I write it down?” Wrench nodded and Numbers grabbed a piece of paper, writing a small sentence on it before handing it to Wrench.

_Will you marry me?_

The sign for yes was easy to remember.


End file.
